Dominique Isabel Weasley
by Valouw
Summary: Croisade sur une Weasley un peu différente. OS 4 : Mon plan machiavélique "J'en ai rien à foutre Lysander ! Je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié qu'un dangereux dingue des dragons te chasse, alors si t'as envie de crever, ça me va. Mais t'es sous ma responsabilité, et je refuse catégoriquement que tu crèves le temps que ça durera."
1. Chapter 1

**Mon hérédité chargée.**

* * *

Ses premières sensations de puissance, Dominique Isabel Weasley s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle devait avoir quatre ans, était haute comme trois pommes. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ressemblait à un petit ange, avec ses cheveux roux ondulés auréolant son visage rond et juvénile d'une aura de douceur et de fragilité, ses grands yeux d'un vert très clair innocents, son petit nez fin en trompette, ses lèvres pleines d'enfant, ses taches de rousseurs et ses petits bras et jambes potelés. Le plus, c'était d'avoir un quart de sang de Vélane. Grâce à ça, même si elle n'était pas conscience que c'était à cause de son sang, elle pouvait plier n'importe qui à ses désirs, sauf sa mère, et ça, elle l'avait parfaitement compris, et en profitait vilement. Dominique avait cette impression d'importance pour tous. Ils étaient tous à ses pieds, comblant le moindre de ses désirs, toujours à lui dire qu'elle était si mignonne, si jolie, si douce, si gentille, si souriante. Elle était comme une vraie déesse, une petite reine régnant, impératrice, sur tout un petit monde.

Seulement elle avait une vraie peur. Une peur omniprésente, et qui déjà à quatre ans, la rongeait. Elle avait peur de sa sœur aînée. Dominique était la plus jeune de sa fratrie, sa sœur, Victoire Betty Weasley, ayant sept ans de plus qu'elle, et son frère Louis William Weasley étant plus jeune que Victoire de deux ans. En effet, Victoire était en quelque sorte le petit prodige. Déjà à onze ans, elle était major de sa promotion à Poudlard, était d'une beauté stupéfiante, et était en quelque sorte la fille parfaite incarnée. Rien qu'à onze ans.

Bien sûr, la petite Dominique ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre cette sœur si parfaite. Et son seul moment de répit était l'année que passait Victoire à Poudlard, qui ne revenait que pour les vacances. A ce moment-là, elle était persuadée d'être la reine de son petit monde.

Le seul souci fut que, au fur et à mesure que Dominique grandissait, cette dernière se rendait compte que sa sœur n'était finalement pas la plus menaçante dans son petit univers. La rouquine découvrait à onze ans que sa famille entière pouvait la descendre du piédestal où elle avait été installée gamine. Aussi bien ses oncles et ses tantes, ses cousins et ses cousines, que ses parents et son frères et sa sœur. Elle faisait partie d'une famille de héros, et n'était qu'une minuscule particule par rapport à eux.

Son oncle Harry Potter était LE héros de la Guerre, et accessoirement allait bientôt être promu au rang de Chef du département des Aurors. Sa tante Ginny Potter était une ancienne Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead, une équipe anglaise entièrement composée de femmes et très douée. Son oncle Ron Weasley collaborait avec son oncle Georges Weasley à la tête du magasin de farces et attrapes le plus célèbre du monde magique, créé par les jumeaux Weasley. Son oncle Percy Weasley était en vue d'obtenir le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Sa tante Hermione Weasley était la fondatrice de la SALE, une association pour le droit des elfes de maison et internationalement connue. Son oncle Charlie Weasley était un grand dresseur de Dragons en Roumanie, et s'était fait une notoriété dans toute l'Europe pour ses connaissances et son expérience des dragons. Son père, Bill Weasley, était le Briseur de Sort le plus réputé de Gringotts. Sa grand-mère Isabelle Delacour était une des plus grandes organisatrices de mariage sorcier de toute la France. Sa tante Gabrielle De Chapuiset était une des plus importantes figures politiques sorcières de France. Et-cetera, et-cetera.

Son cousin James Potter était l'attrapeur de sa maison à Poudlard, d'après les dires encore plus doué que son père du haut de ses quatorze ans. Son cousin Fred II Weasley était une vraie référence en matière de farces, et possédait un humour incroyable. Sa cousine Rose Weasley était une des sorcières les plus douées de Poudlard, pour ne pas dire la plus douée. Son cousin Albus Potter était un Serpentard -rien que ça lui apportait une popularité certaine car un Potter à Serpentard, ce n'était pas commun. Sa cousine Molly Weasley était la préfète de Gryffondor, et symbolisait aussi à Poudlard la fille parfaite. Son frère Louis était plus que brillant en Sortilèges et était l'idole du professeur de Sortilèges, Griggs. Sa cousine Lucy était une Weasley telle qu'on en avait jamais vu, et se démarquait de tous les autres, avec son physique androgyne et son goût pour les choses masculines. La seule chance de Dominique était que ses cousins et cousines, Lily, Roxanne et Hugo n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard, qui sait dans quoi ils pourraient eux aussi se démarquer ?

Et l'empreinte de sa sœur sur Poudlard était marquée à l'encre indélébile. On ne parlait que de la stupéfiante Victoire Weasley, qui avait eu les meilleures notes de sa promotion aux Aspics, qui était une si charmante jeune fille, toujours polie, jamais un mot au-dessus de l'autre, et qui formait un couple formidable avec Teddy Lupin, un garçon aussi intelligent que beau.

Grâce à tout ça, la petite rousse dut supporter les comparaisons avec sa grande sœur si modèle, et qu'elle détestait au fil des années. Surtout quand les professeurs demandaient ce que devenait cette si gentille fille, Dominique était bien obligée de répondre d'un ton mièvre qu'elle était une des meilleures de sa promotion -encore une fois- à l'école de Médicomagie. Tout juste si ces professeurs n'avaient pas envie de créer un autel à la gloire de Victoire. Ironie du sort qu'elle porte ce prénom.

Dominique les haïssait tous. Elle avait beau avoir un visage aimable, un sourire pour chacun, un petit mot gentil pour l'un, un câlin pour l'autre, elle les détestait. Même si elle se faisait une réputation sulfureuse, éclatante, elle était toujours dominée par un de ses cousins ou autre. Ils étaient _tellement_ mieux. L'amertume la bouffait, déjà si jeune. Elle la bouffait complètement.

Si elle savait qu'elle tenait ce caractère de son oncle Ronald..

* * *

-Dominique ?

La rousse tourna la tête d'un air agacé vers la personne qui l'interrompait dans la rédaction de son devoir pour le cours de Métamorphose. Ses yeux verts clairs vrillèrent la personne concernée, une brune de son dortoir, une grande gueule, trop sûre d'elle, et toujours mal sapée. Sidney Beckett, une née-Moldue, une Gryffondor elle aussi. Et même si Dominique n'était pas si aimable que ça avec la brunette, elles s'appréciaient mutuellement, chacune comprenant un peu l'autre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Ne prends pas ton air hautain avec moi, Dominique, répliqua Sidney. Je suis pas une de ces autres greluches qui te servent d'escorte personnelle, t'adulant comme une sorte de déesse.

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel, et un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Elle était adulée par beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais pas assez, se rappela-t-elle amèrement.

-Sidney, Sidney, siffla Dominique d'une voix peu amène, je suis en train de bosser le devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour demain, et toi tu viens me déranger.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de déranger sa majesté sérénissime Dominique Isabel Weasley, railla Sidney, en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches voluptueuses, mais Lawrence demande à te voir, et il m'emmerde.

Jetant un coup d'œil à leur bibliothécaire, Mrs Dancy, Dominique laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, sous le regard réprobateur de Sidney, qui bien entendu craquait sur le beau Lawrence. Comme toutes les autres, même si elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle, elle l'aimait pour sa personnalité et non pour son physique d'apollon. Bien sûr. P'têtre qu'elle avait raison, mais si il était laid comme un pou, elle ne lui jetterait sûrement pas un regard.

-Pourquoi il est passé par toi ?

-Sûrement parce que je suis une de tes copines de dortoir. Môsieur ne daigne m'adresser la parole amicalement que lorsqu'il s'agit de me demander quelque chose à propos de « Domi' », chuchota furieusement Sidney, prenant garde à ne pas trop élever la voix dans la Bibliothèque, au risque de s'en faire jeter.

Dominique ne releva pas le ton furieux de Sidney, et maudit Lawrence mentalement. Cela la comblait et la confortait dans son égocentrisme royal qu'un jeune homme tel que Lawrence s'intéresse à elle, mais..ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Pas celui qu'elle voulait vraiment. Pendant quelques secondes, elle détailla Sidney sans aucune vergogne. La brune était faite toute en chair, avec un visage toujours un peu poupin, des cheveux bruns lourds tombant en boucles épaisses sur ses épaules. Son visage était éclairé par de grands yeux bleus, un peu sombres, presque noirs, son nez était imparfait, et sa bouche se faisait gourmande. Son uniforme couvrait une poitrine imposante, un ventre un peu gras, et des fesses rondes. Ses mollets un peu épais étaient galbés dans des collants couleur chair. Elle était pas mal dans son style, mais Dominique n'aimait pas l'imperfection, et les rondes ne pouvaient pas être son amie. C'était un fait. Même si l'on était de sa famille. La preuve : Roxanne Weasley, elle ne pouvait pas être avec elle comme elle était avec tous ses autres cousins si parfaits.

-Si tu veux plaire à Lawrence, fais un régime.

Sur cette phrase mesquine et méchante, Dominique rangea ses affaires brutalement et sortit de la Bibliothèque sans un regard pour sa camarade de dortoir, qui rêvait d'étrangler la jolie blonde en secret.

Si elle savait que ce côté mesquin et hautain qu'elle possédait lui venait de sa mère Fleur..

* * *

-Bonjour ma belle, murmura Lawrence d'un ton enjôleur.

Dominique toisa un instant le beau brun qui se tenait devant elle, négligemment appuyé au mur, son sac sur son épaule, sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, sa cravate rouge et or un peu délacée autour de son cou, son pantalon noir d'uniforme descendant parfaitement sur sa chute de reins, spectaculaire d'après les rumeurs. Lawrence Abercombrie était un Gryffondor de septième année comme la belle rousse, et désespérait depuis leur quatrième année à sortir avec elle.

-Lawrence. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu me cherchais, Sidney me l'a dit.

Sa voix à elle n'avait rien d'enjôleuse, ni rien d'autre. Juste profondément indifférente, s'adressant à lui comme un moustique qu'elle avait hâte de chasser.

-Sidney -le regard de Lawrence se fit hagard avant de s'éclairer d'un savoir nouveau. Pathétique.- oui Sidney. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard samedi.

Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ? Pathétique. Lawrence avait beau être magnifique avec sa chevelure brune épaisse et soyeuse, ses yeux d'un vert époustouflant, son visage d'apollon grec, et le corps qu'il allait avec. Il avait beau être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et son gardien. Il avait beau faire tomber les filles comme les mouches. Il était terriblement con. Vraiment. Et Dominique ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi stupide. D'ailleurs, elle était aussi persuadée que Lawrence ne cherchait qu'à s'afficher avec une des plus jolies filles de l'école, et profiter de cette situation pour de charmantes parties de jambe-en-l'air avec elle. C'était ce qu'ils désiraient tous, qu'ils soient beaux, laids, petits, grands, minces ou gros. Tous, sans exception.

-Non.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Lawrence.

Le pauvre. Il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Pauvre petit.

-Non, je ne veux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi.

-Tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi ? S'irrita Lawrence, furieux de s'être fait dépassé.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi ?

La question de Lawrence se perdit dans le brouhaha qui avait envahi les couloirs. La reprise des cours de quinze heures avait sonnée, et Dominique claqua de la langue, agacée. Elle avait Sortilèges, et c'était sa matière la plus faible. La seule d'ailleurs. Celle où, bien entendu, son frère avait excellé. Son irritation était croissante, rien qu'à penser à ce genre de détail.

-Pourquoi, Domi' ? Demanda de nouveau Lawrence d'un ton suave, en lui attrapant le poignet un peu brutalement.

Sa seule réponse fut un regard inexpressif, et des lèvres tordues en une moue d'agacement.

Si elle savait qu'elle tenait cela de son oncle Charlie..

* * *

-Miss Weasley, votre niveau en Sortilèges n'est pas ce que j'attendais de vous. Après avoir eu votre sœur et votre frère en classe, je pensais que vous étiez aussi excellent qu'eux.

Hop, un autre coup dans son orgueil de reine, de petite princesse déchue. Une énième comparaison avec sa chère et tendre famille.

-Chacun son talent, Professeur Griggs, répondit la rouquine doucereusement, mettant son visage en coupe dans sa main, signe d'un profond ennui chez son altesse.

-Je pense qu'il faut remédier à cela, Dominique. Scamander ! Non pas vous Lorcan, mais arrêtez quand même d'importuner votre voisine. Nous somme en cours, et non dans un bordel. Lysander. Vous donnerez des cours particuliers à Miss Weasley tous les mercredis et vendredis jours, de 17 heures à 19 heures, avant le dîner. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Dominique posa son regard sur Lysander Scamander, qui avait hoché silencieusement la tête. Observant le Serdaigle, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jolie rouquine. Lysander Scamander était très très beau, elle devait l'avouer. Enfin, il avait ce charme auquel personne ne pouvait être indifférent, et surtout pas elle. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé, étaient coupés d'une longueur inégale, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de pirate, un peu canaille. Air canaille qui contrastait énormément avec son visage toujours sérieux, ses yeux d'un bleu orageux reflétant presque toutes ses expressions.

Le voisin de Lysander, un certain Kevin Marlon, lui donna un coup de coude avec un geste de la tête vers Dominique, accompagné d'un sourire goguenard. Il avait remarqué que la jolie rousse détaillait ou plutôt matait son nouveau prof particulier, et l'avait fait remarquer à ce dernier, qui fit un sourire à son ami, sans jeter un regard vers la blonde. Et quel sourire..

Elle tenait enfin sa perle. Son Teddy Lupin à elle. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Il était parfait dans ce rôle, et elle savait qu'il succomberait à son charme vite fait bien fait. Elle avait tous les atouts en main, et un garçon sain d'esprit ne pouvait que se plier au charme de Vélane de Dominique ajouté à son charisme. De plus, tout comme Teddy, il était déjà un peu de la famille, étant le fils de Luna Scamander, une très bonne amie de la famille Weasley-Potter, la marraine de Lily Potter, et aussi une des héroïnes de la Guerre. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être parce que ce garçon-là était un peu trop discret. Mais de ce côté-là, elle y remédierait rapidement, et puis d'un côté, c'était un avantage. Il ne serait pas au-devant d'elle sur scène.

La séduction pouvait commencer.

Si elle savait qu'elle tenait ce caractère manipulateur de sa grand-mère maternelle Apolline.

* * *

-Dominique Weasley ?

Lysander Scamander se tenait devant elle, son sac en bandoulière, quelques mèches d'un blond foncé tombant sur ses yeux, son visage complètement inexpressif.

-Oui ?

Elle était tout miel devant lui. C'était un passage obligé pour arriver à ses fins, et puis elle n'avait pas de mal à être gentille avec lui, ça lui venait naturellement. Et elle devait avouer que ce naturel l'étonnait un peu, mais elle se savait maîtresse de ses émotions. Ainsi, elle ne craignait aucun débordement. Hé oui, sa confiance en elle était presque illimitée.

Le problème était que le corps de Lysander ne trahissait pour l'instant aucune émotion face à elle. Normalement, un garçon à qui elle venait parler, hors sa _chère _famille, était quand même un peu en émoi, rien qu'un peu. Face à elle, nada.

Mais son hérédité chargée ne lui faisait surtout pas admettre le désappointement. Elle avait le charisme de Bill Weasley et la beauté de Fleur Weasley. Rien que ça suffirait à faire plier le Serdaigle, elle se le promettait. Dominique n'était pas une Weasley uniquement par la couleur de ses cheveux, non ça non.

* * *

Hop & voilà pour le premier OS de ma croisade sur Dominique Weasley. Le thème sera toujours indiqué dans le titre, ne vous inquiétez pas. ;) PLUS QUE QUATRE ! x) Un est déjà très bien avancé, déjà. C'est un début.

Pour ceux qui lisaient **Tranches de vie****, **j'avais imaginé Dominique blonde, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Elle sera rousse, point. Et pour vous faire une idée du visage que je lui donne, recherchez sur google des photos de Anna Lutoskin. :) Elle est parfaite pour Dominique, je trouve. Pour Lysander, dites vous Charlie Hunman, ou Alex Pettyfer. J'ai pas vraiment cherché pour notre Ly' chéri. :3

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire pour vous signaler et exposer votre avis ? *.*

Bisous à tous !

Valouw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon erreur de jeunesse.**

D'un geste négligent, Dominique Isabel Weasley passa une main dans ses cheveux roux ondulés. L'air de New York qui l'entourait était frais et vivifiant, et elle frissonnait agréablement dans son grand manteau brun en daim, ses mains fines couvertes de gants en laine plongées dans les poches de son manteau. Près d'elle, se tenait une grande brune à l'air aristocratique, faisant sûrement partie de l'élite américaine. Ses habits, sa posture, son visage, tout ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir d'elle au premier regard supposait un certain rang dans la société. Et Dominique n'avait pas non plus faible allure à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés un peu à la diable, ondulés à leur guise, tombant sur ses épaules et se finissant au niveau de sa poitrine légèrement développée. Coupe qu'elle arborait depuis son adolescence. Et la demoiselle Weasley était aussi bien habillée que son amie, et elle dégageait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait retourner les hommes dans la rue, mais que ses yeux meurtriers rendaient bien vite à leurs occupations.

-Dominique chérie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes tant le froid, grinça la brune, en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

-Achète-toi plutôt une écharpe en laine, Libby, répliqua Dominique, en se blottissant dans son manteau, le nez dans son écharpe en laine multicolore, faite maison.

Sa grand-mère Molly avait toujours adoré confectionner des pulls, des gants, des écharpes ou autre. Et malgré son goût pour les matières nobles, Dominique adorait tout ce que pouvait confectionner sa grand-mère, qui s'était beaucoup améliorée au fil du temps, d'après ses oncles et son père, qui lui avaient raconté quel était le traditionnel cadeau de Noël chez les Weasley, et que ce cadeau n'était pas vraiment très seyant et faisait un tue-l'amour remarquable. A chaque fois, ce souvenir lui arrachait un petit rire, et quand son père Bill lui avait montré un de ces fameux pulls, elle s'était étranglée.

-C'est cela. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu t'engages dans une relation, enfin ?

Dominique soupira, et offrit un sourire luisant d'ironie à son amie Libby Freckson, qui haussa les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas parce que toi tu convoles avec l'homme parfait à seulement vingt-cinq ans, que je dois en faire de même. On vient à peine de finir nos études, Libby !

-Domi' chérie, ça fait trois ans qu'on a eu notre diplôme, et qu'on fait partie d'une équipe spéciale, exploit pour notre âge et notre expérience sur le terrain. Arrête de me répéter le même refrain.

-Je n'aime pas être casée, riposta Dominique, d'une voix amère. Et puis, notre boulot est un peu trop instable, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu sais, Sam ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment, ajouta Libby en pinçant la joue de la rousse.

-Sam n'est qu'un ami, Libby, Merlin. On a eu notre petite bande depuis nos dix-sept ans dans cette école, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit tous finir ensemble parce que toi et Brett avaient fini par vous marier, hein.

-Tu verras que j'ai raison quand tu verras Paul et Candice ensemble, ce qui ne va pas tarder, chantonna Libby.

La rouquine secoua la tête de frustration, et d'abandon. Essayer de prouver qu'elle avait tort à son amie était un combat perdu d'avance, que ce soit dans le domaine du travail, des amours, de la famille, des amis, du sport, ou tout autre domaine. Libby Mason était une des plus têtues de ce monde.

-Je ne veux pas être en couple, Libby. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

-Tu m'agaces Domi'. Je vais voir Brett, lui au moins il est plus sympathique côté amour.

-Allez, va voir ton _darling_, se moqua Dominique, un sourire dans la voix avant de voir partir en sens inverse la grande brune.

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'être en couple, le seul qu'elle voulait étant ironiquement celui qui ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Et puis, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de six ans, il devait déjà être casé, avec un job et un appartement de rêve. Et il devait aussi toujours autant la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Même si ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse.

Lysander Finn Scamander avait laissé une marque au fer rouge sur son corps, son esprit et son cœur. Elle connaissait parfaitement le son de sa voix, de son rire, la forme de son sourire, et tous les petits détails qui le différenciait de son connard de jumeau Lorcan. De toute de façon, ils n'étaient pas très difficile de les différencier tous les deux quand on les connaissait un tant soit peu.

Elle l'avait manipulé, joué avec lui pour essayer d'atteindre une notoriété importante à Poudlard, pour être plus, et qu'elle forme un couple parfait avec quelqu'un. En fait, elle avait essayé de trouver un partenaire potable pour appuyer son désir de reconnaissance. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui se retrouvait au piège de son souvenir.

Son diplôme en poche, son bureau acquis dans un organisme spécial aux États-Unis luttant contre les criminels, Dominique n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : récupérer le blondinet qu'elle avait laissé à dix-sept ans à Poudlard.

Au fur et à mesure, la hautaine Weasley avait compris que s'élever à la hauteur de Victoire, sa sœur aînée, et accessoirement la dépasser, ne servait à rien, tant leurs personnalités et leurs objectifs étaient différents. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'un côté ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Lysander et à d'autres. Sinon, elle ne serait pas arrivée jusque là, et elle avait un exemple pertinent d'une conséquence de son caractère méprisant avec sa cousine Roxanne, qui finalement était passée du statut de petite grosse de la famille Weasley au statut de belle gosse, écrivaine célèbre maintenant avec ça. Comme quoi...Elle espérait juste que Lysander ne soit pas devenu aigri par sa faute. Déjà qu'il était salement asocial et taciturne. Ce serait bête..Vraiment trop bête.

Marchant au hasard dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme, comme l'on appelait affectueusement New York, Dominique se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où Lysander l'avait appelé de tous les noms dans la Grande Salle, crachant son mépris comme du venin, tel que les Serpentards l'avaient applaudi, sauf Albus Potter évidemment. Il avait découvert tout le subterfuge grâce à une garce du dortoir de la rousse qui ne pouvait pas encadrer Dominique et qui était au courant de son plan pour asseoir sa réputation grâce à Lysander. Le seul détail que cette blondasse n'avait pas pris en compte fut que Dominique puisse tomber amoureuse de son _objet_, comme elle l'appelait avec ses soi-disant amies. Et que l'humiliation publique fut tellement amère que la jolie rouquine n'avait rien tenté par orgueil pour récupérer le jeune homme. Enfin quasiment rien tenté. Ce qu'elle recherchait surtout, c'était le pardon du jumeau le plus introverti des Scamander, rien d'autre. Elle n'avait rien nié, elle avait tout assumé, elle ne voulait surtout surtout pas que Lysander puisse savoir que finalement, elle était tombée dans son propre piège amoureux. Son orgueil l'avait poussé dans ses choix, et au final, elle ne regrettait pas. Non, elle ne regrettait pas.

A quelques pas d'elle, un couple se tenait amoureusement par la main, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Dominique eut un haut-le-cœur. Pas que ça la dégoûtait, pas qu'elle les enviait. Non, non. Elle détestait juste voir les autres heureux quand elle ne l'était pas totalement. L'égoïsme était un de ses nombreux défauts, ou qualités si on reconsidérait la chose. Après tout, faire les choses d'abord pour soi n'était qu'une façon de survivre et d'arriver à ses fins. C'était un défaut quand on devait travailler en équipe, mais heureusement pour Dominique, son travail était un peu solitaire, malgré les différentes missions qu'elle accomplissait avec son équipe. Sinon, c'était un vrai travail de solitaire, à dénicher le criminel recherché. D'ailleurs, quand on exerçait le métier de ce genre, ce n'était pas par altruisme ? Si, mais pas pour Dominique. Ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre d'accomplir quelque chose d'important et de conséquent pour elle, une façon comme une autre de se faire une petite réputation et de se différencier des autres membres de sa famille.

Mais quand elle reconsidérait la façon dont elle s'était conduite à Poudlard, à l'égard de Lysander, elle arrivait des jours à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une erreur de jeunesse..

La fille cadette de Fleur prit son cellulaire dans son sac -hé oui, les sorciers travaillant dans le monde moldu & sorcier se devaient d'en avoir un-, et composa un numéro avant de le porter à son oreille, un sourire triste aux lèvres, observant d'un air absent la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements de marque moldue qui se trouvait devant elle : Prada.

-Allô Sam ? C'est Dominique.

Non non, pas une erreur de jeunesse. Juste une brique de plus dans la construction de l'édifice « Dominique Isabel Weasley ».

* * *

-Nous avons un nouveau boulot à vous confier, Dominique. Un Magizoologiste a besoin de nos services, mêmes si ce dernier le dément fortement. Disons que c'est son père qui a fait appel à nous, et que c'est une affaire plutôt internationale, étant donné que ce jeune homme a trouvé un œuf de Dragon, encore non-identifié, mais dont les affaires compétentes supposent que c'est un œuf de Grison de Keldir, une espèce censée être disparue depuis des années.

-Et en quoi un œuf de dragon provoque cette agitation autour d'un Magizoologiste ? Demanda Dominique d'un ton un peu pincé.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer à la baby-sitter. Alors là pas du tout.

-Depuis qu'un certain collectionneur tue depuis des années pour avoir tout ce qui ce rapporte de près ou de loin aux dragons, et évidemment tout ce qui est rare. Beaucoup de Magizoologistes -disons un peu moins d'une dizaine- ont été tués au cours des trois dernières années. On ne sait pas qu'est ce qu'ils ont découverts, mais ils ont tous un point commun : ils étaient tous sur ce qu'ils qualifient de gros coups.

-Vous plaisantez ? On tue pour des ..dragons ?

Dédaigneuse, Dominique effleura du bout de son doigt parfaitement manucuré la table en verre devant laquelle il se trouve.

-Eh oui ma petite Weasley..

Dominique tiqua. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Elle était Dominique, et non pas « ma petite Weasley ». Encore il aurait dit « ma petite Dominique », elle n'aurait jamais claqué de la langue, et de ce fait, n'aurait pas reçu un regard mi-courroucé, mi-gêné de son _adorable _patron, Jeremiah Brown.

-Vous partez pour le Brésil, cet après-midi.

Le Brésil ? C'était une plaisanterie ? Mauvaise en plus. De très mauvais goût..Non vu la tête de son patron, il était mortellement sérieux, retroussant sa petite moustache autour de son doigt. Dominique soupira, avant de prendre congé, et d'aller préparer un sac de voyage chez elle.

-Vous verrez, ajouta d'un ton enjoué son _cher_ patron, ça va vous changer du froid !

Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de hurler à la tête de Jeremiah Brown était que justement elle adorait le froid ! Il pouvait pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Genre Libby et Brett Mason ? Ils auraient adoré partir tous les deux au Brésil. Hé non, eux étaient coltinés sur une affaire en Alaska. Ils pouvaient échanger leurs places ? Ah mais deux secondes, qui serait son partenaire sur cette affaire ?

-Votre coéquipier sera Sam Freckson.

Non, non, non. Tous sauf lui ! Elle l'avait appelé tout à l'heure pour enfin mettre les points sur les i. Jamais elle ne pourrait être avec lui, et qu'il était trop précieux pour elle pour qu'elle se permettre de mettre en jeu leur amitié. Conneries qu'il avait avalé, bien sûr.

-Je travaille beaucoup mieux avec Jude Green, tenta Dominique.

-Jude est à l'autre bout du pays sur une autre affaire de magie noire. Désolé Weasley, mais c'est avec Freckson que vous devrez collaborer. Je ne veux pas d'interférences de votre vie privée dans le boulot, est-ce bien clair ?

Parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'elle fricotait avec Sam ? Il était aveugle, c'était obligé.

-Clair, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Et sur ce, elle partit enfin chez elle, les nerfs en pelote. Jamais elle n'avait été contrainte à se plier à un ordre. Jamais. Et c'était le jour où elle repensait le plus à Lysander que ça se passait. C'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment content qu'on soit ensemble sur ce coup, Domi'.

Le pauvre Sam Freckson fut mitraillé des yeux verts pâles de Dominique, déjà très très agacée. Le Brésil, ajouté à Sam, étaient carrément pour lui déplaire. Puis ajouté également à tout ça, elle allait devoir faire baby-sitter pour un boutonneux de Magizoologiste sûrement. Un boutonneux intellectuel, gravitant dans sa bulle, et persuadé de l'importance de sa personne, même si -si elle avait bien compris- c'était le père du Magizoologiste qui avait insisté pour que celui-ci soit protégé.

-Écoute Sam.. Il fait une chaleur à en crever, va y avoir des moustiques de partout, le temps est humide, et je vais devoir jouer à la baby-sitter. Alors vois-tu mon chou, je ne suis pas contente du tout.

Le tout débité entre ses dents.

-Et il est où ce putain d'accueil ? Ils croient que je connais le Brésil par cœur ou quoi ?

-Bonjour Miss Weasley, _ravi_ de vous rencontrer enfin.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait devant elle, et avait apparu comme ça d'un coup. Transplanage évidemment. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise à fleurs. Aucun cheveu n'était visible à l'horizon, et ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Un demi-sourire était visible sur son visage comme seule preuve que cette personne était vivante tant elle avait l'air d'avoir été taillée dans du granit.

Ce devait être _l'accueil._

-Agent Lopez ? Demanda sèchement la jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans.

-C'est cela. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Brésil à vous, et à votre partenaire. Si vous voulez bien vous approcher tous les deux pour prendre notre Portoloin, qui est dans une minute et demi.

Dominique s'amusa à lui envoyer son sourire le plus hypocrite, et avec Sam, elle s'approcha de l'homme-granit pour poser un doigt hautain sur le minuscule sac que ce dernier avait sorti de sa poche.

* * *

La maison devant laquelle elle arriva avec Sam et l'agent Lopez, affectueusement surnommé l'homme-granit, était une baraque énorme, et qui appartenait sûrement à des personnes richissimes. Peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre de posséder une maison comme cette-là. Le jardin avait des allures de forêt amazonienne -mais entretenue avec un soin méticuleux-, la maison avait trois étages, et..le reste était impossible à décrire, tant c'était beau, et indéniablement pittoresque.

Dominique eut un sourire satisfait. Faire la baby-sitter dans ces conditions finalement pouvait lui plaire. Loger dans une baraque comme ça et bronzer autour de la piscine qu'elle discernait sur le côté lui plaisait volontiers. Mais..Elle n'avait pas emmené de maillots de bain. L'idiote !

-N'oubliez pas le but de votre venue au Brésil.

Lui lançant un regard peu amène, Dominique émit un léger soupir de compassion. L'agent Lopez, l'homme-granit, ne savait pas vraiment sur quel type de femme et d'agent il était tombé. Si elle avait envie de faire bronzette, elle ferait bronzette, par Merlin ! On l'avait déjà privée d'un mois de froid, alors maintenant, ils pouvaient aller tous se faire voir si elle ne pouvait pas profiter un minimum de cette escapade au Brésil.

-Je vais vous présenter le père du Magizoologiste, déjà. Ce dernier ne sait pas que vous êtes arrivés aujourd'hui.

-Génial, chuchota Dominique dans un murmure parfaitement audible, et l'homme-granit haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

Sam et elle suivirent l'agent Lopez dans la maison, et celui-ci les conduisit dans une sorte de salon où un homme vêtu d'une tenue plus appropriée dans une expédition que dans une maison comme celle-ci se leva à leur arrivée, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

-Merci à vous d'être venus. Je me présente, Rolf Scamander, et vous êtes ici dans la maison de mon défunt père, Norbert Scamander.

Scamander, Scamander, Scamander. Ce nom résonnait de manière lancinante dans l'esprit de Dominique. Paniquant un peu, elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement des yeux une porte de sortie qui lui permettrait d'échapper à cette mission. Elle ne savait trop bien sur qui allait être le Magizoologiste qu'elle allait devoir protéger, Lorcan ne pouvant avoir choisi ce métier, et Lysander ayant toujours été fou des créatures magiques. C'était un désastre, elle devait avoir fait offense à Merlin, elle ne voyait pas d'autres causes à ce qui lui arrivait là.

Apparemment, Rolf Scamander ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue. Un peu normal, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la sortie de la demoiselle de Poudlard, à un immense repas de famille organisé par Molly Weasley, et où Luna Scamander en vieille amie de la famille avait été invitée avec sa famille.

-Agent Lopez, puis-je vous parler une minute ? Sam, toi, tu t'entretiens de la procédure avec Monsieur Scamander, ordonna Dominique, en butant un peu sur le nom de famille de celui-ci.

L'homme-granit parut surpris de la demande de Dominique mais l'exécuta, sous le regard curieux de Rolf. D'un pas pressé, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le couloir du salon où étaient Rolf et Sam.

-Je ne peux pas effectuer cette mission, Lopez. Il va falloir demander à mon patron un autre agent. Freckson peut rester, lui.

-Pour quelle raison, Miss Weasley ? Il me faut une raison valable. Je ne peux pas demander comme ça un autre agent des USA.

-Je..-Dominique hésita un instant avant de se lancer dans un suprême mensonge- Je suis allergique au-..

-Ne cherchez pas plus loin Alejandro, Miss Weasley est allergique aux Scamander, l'interrompit une voix masculine.

Dominique le maudit intérieurement. Son erreur de jeunesse était en train de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au couloir dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée avec l'agent Lopez, une tasse de café à la main, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu foncé et d'un médaillon, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'appartenance à la maison Serdaigle de Lysander.

* * *

_-Dominique ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait quand il prononçait son nom, qu'il le faisait rouler entre ses lèvres. Quand il le disait, elle avait l'impression d'être quelque chose de précieux, d'important pour lui, ce qu'elle devait être indubitablement. Elle avait tout fait pour que ce soit ainsi. Vraiment tout. _

_-Tu m'entends Dominique ?_

_Elle sentait la douce caresse des mains de Lysander dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. Dominique appréciait le moment présent, allongée dans l'herbe du parc, sa tête posée sur les jambes de Lysander, qui était appuyé sur un arbre._

_-Dominique.._

_Jamais il ne lui avait donné de doux surnom. C'était Dominique et rien d'autre, pas même Domi'. Dominique. Dominique. Dominique. Avec lui, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire des miracles, dépasser n'importe qui, défier le monde entier, s'imposer de partout. On lui avait souvent dit qu'avec autant d'ambition, elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard. Mais elle n'en avait cure, son courage -courage au sens où elle avait décidé de s'affirmer en marge de sa famille si célèbre- lui avait valu d'être dans la maison des Lions. _

_-Dominique, Dominique, Dominique._

_Qu'elle aimait qu'il prononce son nom.._

* * *

_-Tu n'es qu'une garce, Weasley. Une garce. T'as même pas idée du mal que tu fais aux autres pour ta propre petite personne. J'ai essayé de te comprendre, Weasley. J'ai vraiment essayé..Après tout, tu ne pouvais pas te conduire autant comme une petite pétasse égoïste comme tout le monde le pensait, le disait, le criait. Non, moi je pensais que t'étais quelqu'un d'autre, que tu te cachais sous cette putain de carapace, que tu ne voulais pas montrer le vrai toi aux autres. En fait non, tu ne cachais rien, tu es une salope, tu le sais ça ? Une petite conne imbue d'elle-même qui croit être supérieure à tous les autres. Descends de ton piédestal, Weasley. Descends ! Tu n'es rien qu'une tache sur le sol de Poudlard, rien qu'une élève parmi d'autres. Tu n'es qu'une minuscule putain de particule. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles ? Même pas. Le Choixpeau y a dû t'envoyer en dernier recours, juste en entendant ton nom. Tu n'y mérites pas ta place. Tu n'es pas courageuse, tu n'as aucune agilité, tu n'es qu'une petite gamine trop capricieuse, trop fière d'elle-même. Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu accompli d'important ? Dominique, tu n'es qu'une petite garce, c'est tout. Tu ne seras rien que ça toute ta vie, et pas la peine d'essayer d'y changer quelque chose. _

_Et sur ce, Lysander sortit de la Grande Salle brusquement, mettant son sac sur son épaule, applaudi par les Serpentards, sauf Albus Potter, qui regardait la scène les sourcils haussés. _

_Dominique, elle, garda la tête haute, mais sortit peu après pour aller se réfugier dans la plus haute tour du château._

* * *

Quand elle retourna dans la réalité, Lysander Scamander la fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu orageux durs, un demi-sourire ironique aux lèvres, ses cheveux d'un blond foncé un peu ébouriffés.

A ce moment-là, Dominique remarqua qu'il s'était fait un tatouage sur le haut de son torse, du côté droit. Un petit dragon qui semblait déployer ses ailes furieusement. Peut-être était-il en osmose avec les humeurs de Lysander ?

Mais Dominique Isabel Weasley ne put continuer ses suppositions plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle donne la réplique à son erreur de jeunesse.

Pourquoi l'appeler comme ça ? Parce qu'il fut la seule personne pour qui elle eut des remords après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Parce que ce fut sa seule importante erreur de jeunesse de l'utiliser de cette manière. Parce qu'au fond, Dominique avait quand même éprouvé des sentiments pour Lysander Finn Scamander.

* * *

Hop, hop. Voilà pour vous le deuxième OS de ma croisade sur la d'moiselle Dominique. :) J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si il est un peu confus, je dois avouer. J'espère que vous avez compris que c'est un Post-Poudlard, que Dominique est allée faire ses études aux USA (comme prévu dans Tranches de vie), qu'elle est devenue une sorte d'agent pour le gouvernement sorcier américain, enfin une sorte d'Auror mais en amélioré un peu. J'expliquerais plus au prochain OS ;) , et puis ensuite elle se retrouve au Brésil pour protéger Lysander -ce qu'elle ne savait pas- et qu'elle veut repartir de suite aux USA, malgré le fait qu'avant, elle voulait reconquérir Lysander. Voilà pour le petit résumé de cet OS. Un peu court, je dois avouer.

Reviews ? *.* (Merci encore à ceux qui ont reviewés, et qui ont mis soit en story alert soit en story favorites.) -x Ah oui , petits radins que vous êtes ceux qui mettent en story alert & qui ne commentent pas ! x) Un geste, par Merlin ! :p

Bisouuus !

Valouw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mes nuits d'insomnie**

Après avoir rembarré Lysander d'un geste quand il s'était adressé à l'homme-granit, Alejandro, Dominique avait finalement décidé de rester au Brésil. Par pur orgueil, cela va sans dire.

Comment aurait-elle pu rester à ce défi sous-entendu par son ancien petit ami ? Elle, allergique aux Scamander ? Peut-être à Lorcan, mais à lui non. Lui c'était autre chose. Et puis leur père était plutôt drôle.. étrange, mais drôle. Il s'accordait terriblement bien avec Luna Lovegood Scamander, qui d'après ses oncles et ses tantes, avait aussi des drôles de manies quand elle était à Poudlard, et qu'elle n'avait jamais non plus cessé.

Le seul problème maintenant était de savoir combien de temps allait-elle devoir occuper cette chambre d'amis dans la « maison de campagne » des Scamander jusqu'à ce que le fou des dragons ne récidive, et cette fois contre Lysander. Cela pouvait prendre des jours, des semaines et même des mois. Et rester plusieurs mois loin de New-York et de son foyer maintenant établi, elle ne le supporterait pas. Surtout si il devait y avoir Lysander à portée de main.

Heureusement qu'il y avait une piscine et que l'homme-granit avait bien voulu l'emmener quelques minutes dans la ville la plus proche pour qu'elle s'achète un maillot de bain. Elle l'avait pris en bandeau, et en boxer. Noir, ça va sans dire. Comme si elle n'allait pas profiter de la piscine.. Alejandro se foutait le doigt dans l'œil, et même jusqu'au coude. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à être affectée au Brésil et surtout sur le cas de Lysander Scamander. Et même si elle était une professionnelle, elle ne pouvait résister à être la plus capricieuse et chiante possible. C'était sa personnalité et son patron même ne l'avait jamais réprimandé pour ses caprices, car malgré ça, elle faisait un excellent boulot.

Il faisait nuit noire, et Dominique était accoudée au balcon de sa chambre. Quand Sam avait suggéré qu'ils prennent la même chambre lorsque Rolf leur avait demandé comment ils voulaient s'organiser, elle avait lancé un regard noir au concerné et refusé catégoriquement de partager la chambre avec lui. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué avec mécontentement que Lysander avait souri quand elle faisait sa scène. Sam avait rougi et balbutié quelque chose à propos d'éviter de déranger trop leurs hôtes, excuse bidon bien entendu.

Lentement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle se souvint, tout en observant le ciel étoilé, de chaque moment passé avec Lysander, de chaque rire échangé, de chaque sourire sincère, de chaque baiser, de chaque moment passé entre ses bras, de chaque devoir à la Bibliothèque, de chaque nuit passée dans la Tour d'Astronomie sans s'être fait prendre par Fourrage, leur concierge, de chaque baiser volé dans les couloirs, derrière les armures ou les statues. Ah, elle était vraiment bien avec Lysander. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, et regretta amèrement d'avoir continué à jouer la reine, supérieure à tous, dans son dortoir. Ce n'était pas Sydney, qui pourtant avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, qui l'avait dénoncée, c'était une autre Gryffondor de leur promo, une petite et moche qui adulait Lysander, qui était folle de lui. Kelly Littlewood... Ah, combien elle avait voulu étrangler cette blondinette complètement myope. Elle avait voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire candide, elle avait voulu prendre ses lunettes et les écraser sous son talon, elle avait voulu la défigurer encore plus.

Oh oui, Dominique avait voulu la voir brûler sur un bûcher pendant des mois ; mais son statut de reine de sa promo oblige, elle avait fait payer comme il se devait l'affront de ce parasite, avant que celui-ci ne fasse encore une erreur : en parler à Lysander. Celui-ci avait encore engueulé Dominique, à part cette fois-ci. Et la reine s'était de nouveau vengé en s'assurant cette fois que cette Kelly n'aille plus se plaindre nulle part. Le parasite n'avait plus parlé pendant des semaines, posant sur tous un regard craintif dès qu'on l'approchait. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi mais tous doutaient qu'il y avait un rapport avec la superbe et imposante Dominique Weasley.

S'ennuyant légèrement sur son balcon, étant encore prise d'insomnie parce qu'elle avait eu Lysander toute la journée en tête, elle descendit de sa chambre jusque dans le jardin. Après tout, elle n'était pas en nuisette, et portait un débardeur et un pantalon de pyjama. Personne ne pouvait lui coller une stupide amende pour atteinte à la pudeur, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour Alejandro, par exemple, d'oser la réprimander. Au pire, elle prétexterait une ronde de nuit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Dominique aimait bien marcher pieds nus, et elle s'aventura ainsi jusqu'à la piscine dont l'eau claire et bleue était éclairée. D'un geste précis et concis, elle vérifia que tous les sorts de sécurité étaient encore en place, et un éclair rouge lui apprit qu'un barrage avait été franchi. Fronçant les sourcils, se concentrant au maximum, la baguette en main, Dominique s'avança vers la lumière rouge le plus discrètement possible, calmant les battements de son coeur qui commençait à s'affoler légèrement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toutes les options qu'elle avait.

Mais ce ne fut pas la personne à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

-Lysander ? s'étonna Dominique quand elle aperçut le visage de son ancien amour.

-Tiens Dominique, tu ne dors pas ? S'enquit Lysander, assis dans l'herbe, contemplant la « forêt » qui l'entourait.

-Mais tu es cinglé ou quoi, Scamander ? Un fou cherche à te buter, et toi tu crois que tu peux déambuler tranquillement dans cet immense jardin qu'on a pas encore sécurisé sans aucune protection ! Non mais ça va pas ?

Lysander leva un sourcil, ennuyé et replongea dans sa contemplation. On aurait dit qu'il méditait.

-T'es là maintenant. Je suis protégé, la railla-t-il.

-Connard, l'insulta Dominique, stupéfaite par tant de mauvaise foi.

Ils se déplaçaient, _elle s'était déplacée_, spécialement des États-Unis, et ce sombre idiot ne trouvait rien d'autre que le troisième jour de leur arrivée s'aventurer en-dehors des limites de sécurité. Bon sang, il allait la rendre dingue.

-Pourquoi tu es sorti ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, je suppose.

La rousse eut un sourire ; si il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir à cause de lui depuis déjà deux nuits et qu'elle carburait au café, il n'aurait jamais dit ça. Mais elle ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus et dessina de la baguette un cercle de protection pour lui, en lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Puis elle s'assit à côté du cercle, prenant ses genoux entre ses bras, et posant son menton sur ceux-ci.

C'était vrai que ce jardin était très beau, dans le style que ses propriétaires lui avaient donné.

-Tu es toujours aussi garce avec les mecs à ce que je vois, commença Lysander.

Elle mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas l'insulter une nouvelle fois. Il essayait de la faire sortir de ses gonds, et ça changeait un peu de sa totale indifférence. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle rembarrait Sam à chaque fois, violemment ou pas, ça dépendait de ses humeurs, et le manque de sommeil jouait beaucoup. Au total, depuis son arrivée au Brésil, elle n'avait dormi que huit heures alors que son organisme demandait au moins huit heures de sommeil par nuit. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever, ce qui expliquait aussi sûrement pourquoi Lysander était quasiment toujours torse nu.

-Depuis quand tu as ce tatouage ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement pour changer de sujet.

Lysander eut un petit sourire, et Dominique sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle était bonne pour encore trois, voir quatre nuits d'insomnie.

-Depuis la fin de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi un dragon ?

Comme toujours, c'était elle qui devait poser des questions, sinon il ne développerait jamais. Quand elle était encore avec lui, ça la faisait rire et elle s'amusait ainsi à lui poser tout un tas de questions. Mais là, elle aurait préféré que ça soit lui qui parle ; elle avait le sentiment de donner l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, qu'elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'il était devenu, bref qu'elle s'accrochait à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Et elle détestait cette sensation, cette sensation de toujours lui appartenir, de toujours dépendre de lui, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais montré.

-C'est mon animal magique préféré, et j'avais décidé de les étudier sérieusement.

Elle s'en souvenait ; il le lui avait confié un jour quand ils étaient dans le parc profitant d'un samedi après-midi ensoleillé. Encore un souvenir aussi parfait que douloureux.

-Il est en osmose avec tes humeurs ?

Le dragon agitait sa queue de droite à gauche, et s'étirait la tête. Comme apaisé... et peut-être aussi un peu joyeux. Etait-il vraiment heureux qu'elle soit près de lui comme ça, alors qu'elle l'avait tant fait souffrir ? Alors qu'elle s'était servie de lui dans le passé ? … Peut-être avait-il enterré leur passé et était prêt à commencer une nouvelle page avec elle. Une page vierge de toutes manipulations, de coups tordus, de faussetés.

Dominique était fascinée par ce tatouage, et le fixait dès qu'elle pouvait l'apercevoir. Bien sûr, Sam avait remarqué et lui avait dit d'une voix acide qu'elle n'était pas là pour mater leur protégé mais bien pour assurer sa protection. Elle l'avait envoyé, bien sûr, se faire foutre. Sam n'avait pas à être jaloux, elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, insinué qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre elle et lui. D'ailleurs, c'était légèrement gênant qu'il se comporte ainsi, comme un chien voulant protéger son territoire, alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Elle appartenait à elle-même et ce n'était pas Sam Freckson qui allait pouvoir en dire quelque chose.

-Oui. C'est un tatouage sorcier, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Irritée qu'il croie qu'elle ne sache pas les propriétés d'un tatouage sorcier, elle fit la moue. C'était juste pour vérifier qu'elle posait cette question, et puis elle aimait tellement entendre Lysander parler. C'était mal, elle le savait. C'était mal de replonger dans cette attirance malsaine qu'elle avait pour lui ; autant elle l'avait aimé, autant elle l'avait fait souffrir, et s'était faite souffrir également. Il ne la reprendrait jamais même si elle se mettait à genoux, et repenser à ce qu'ils pourraient être l'un pour l'autre était cruel. Elle devenait masochiste ; en fait, elle l'avait toujours été. Toujours quand il s'agissait de Lysander Finn Scamander. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle voulait seulement l'utiliser à des fins purement sociales. Et surtout, comment avait-il pu la lâcher aussi misérablement alors qu'il se disait amoureux d'elle ? Quand on est amoureux, on pardonne les erreurs de l'autre. Et puis ce n'était pas si grave au final, elle aussi était tombée amoureuse de lui... Ils avaient été tous les deux gagnants et pourtant... pourtant, il l'avait lâchée, humiliée, écrasée... Mais elle s'était relevée. Elle avait repris son statut de reine affichant un air méprisant, digne, et surtout, pour garder sa couronne, elle avait raconté à sa cour avec un délice apparent les défauts de Lysander et des histoires tordues, sorties tout droit de son imagination. Des histoires complètement fausses, mais qui maintenaient la reine Dominique sur son trône, en tant que petite garce vicieuse et manipulatrice, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Une garce admirée. Une étoile plus brillante que les autres.

-J'en ai un, dévoila-t-elle. Un moldu.

L'intérêt de Lysander fut immédiatement aiguisé malgré le fait qu'il était visiblement agité par des tas de sentiments contradictoires. Il se contint difficilement pendant deux minutes puis demanda quel tatouage elle s'était fait, du bout des lèvres si bien que Dominique eut un instant cru imaginer sa question.

-C'est une étoile.

-Où ? Demanda simplement Lysander, en observant Dominique de la tête aux pieds.

-Ici, montra la rouquine en soulevant légèrement son débardeur et baissant un peu sur le côté son pantalon de pyjama. Une étoile de taille moyenne était tatouée sur environ cinq centimètres de long et cinq centimètres de largeur de peau, près de sa hanche.

Dominique intercepta le regard de Lysander fixé sur la petite étoile et le morceau de peau qu'elle dévoilait. Elle frissonna, et Lysander le remarqua aisément, le morceau de peau ayant un peu bougé. Le regard bleu orageux de Lysander s'accrocha au sien, vert clair. Cet échange de regard intense coupa le souffle à Dominique, qui n'arrivait pas, avec toute sa volonté, à se détacher des prunelles inquisitrices et brûlantes de l'ancien Serdaigle. Elle replongeait, elle replongeait et c'était mal. Elle était censée protéger Lysander et voilà qu'elle recommençait à imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

-Dominique, souffla Lysander comme hypnotisé, tout en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

La jeune femme était sous le choc. Tout ça lui semblait si invraisemblable. Le décor, le lieu, le moment, et encore plus l'homme qui était en face d'elle et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Comment avait-il pu rester aussi... charismatique ? Il était beau certes, mais pas d'une beauté de mannequin ou d'acteur. Non, il avait le même charme brute que son jumeau, mais légèrement adouci par les expressions de son visage. Un peu tourmenté. Un peu déboussolé. Et cette lueur animale dans le regard... Dominique se sentait flancher. Elle ne pouvait se mentir encore, elle était encore complètement sous le charme de Lysander Finn Scamander.

Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui les arrêta.

-Non, murmura Lysander au moment où leurs lèvres allaient rentrer en contact.

Dominique sentit le souffle de Lysander sur ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent instinctivement, et frissonna. En son for intérieur, elle priait intensément pour qu'il continue, pour qu'enfin, après tant d'années, elle retrouve le goût de ses lèvres, le goût de ses baisers, le goût de sa peau.

-Dominique, arrête de me tenter.

D'un coup brutal, sec, telle une fine incision au scalpel, Lysander se sépara de Dominique, qui se sentit très seule tout à coup. Plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'était encore pire que le rejet public de Lysander devant tout Poudlard, élèves et professeurs confondus. Là, ils venaient de se rapprocher, et sans qu'il n'y ait rien de plus concret, Lysander s'était éloigné.

La belle rousse s'était toujours demandé ce que serait de faire l'amour avec le plus jeune des jumeaux Scamander. Quand ils étaient sortis ensemble, bien entendu, ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans, et pour Dominique, faire l'amour après juste quelques semaines passées ensemble n'étaient pas au programme. Et ce n'était pas non plus au programme de Lysander, qui était vraiment très romantique... à l'époque. Et même si l'attirance entre leurs deux corps était plus que palpable, ils n'avaient jamais été allés aussi loin ensemble.

Evidemment, Lysander, à vingt-cinq ans, avait déjà sûrement fait l'amour à un tas d'autres femmes, et magnifiques à souhait, bien entendu, pensa amèrement Dominique.

Elle non plus ne s'était pas privée. Mais sa priorité avait toujours été ses études, et la recherche de l'homme parfait, celui qui ferait pâlir d'envie sa soeur aînée, et celui qui ravirait la famille, était prévue pour après sa remise de diplôme. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de chercher, et avait plutôt avancé dans sa carrière. Elle comptait à son actif quatre amants en six ans. Tout à fait raisonnable, en sachant qu'elle avait fréquenté un de ces hommes pendant un an et demi environ. C'était tout à fait recevable.

… Et Lysander, ayant dû parcourir de nombreux pays avec son métier, avait dû posséder pas mal de femmes en six années. Il y avait même eu des rumeurs concernant la petite amie qu'il avait eu à la fin de Poudlard, mais Dominique n'y avait pas cru. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant un mois seulement et même si cette petite garce de Sandy Beckett n'était plus vierge, Lysander n'aurait jamais précipité les choses pour lui... Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un homme. Un homme qui pouvait avoir du désir pour une femme, surtout une qui était si tendre avec lui. Si gentille. Si honnête, si droite, ... si différente d'elle. Oui, Sandy avait toujours été l'exact contraire de Dominique. Déjà physiquement, être plus différentes était impossible. Sandy était une grande noire : des cheveux frisés, un regard aussi noir que les plus sombres abysses, une peau mate faisant penser à du chocolat, et en plus... elle était aimée de tout le monde pour sa gentillesse et sa droiture. Une Poufsouffle bien sûr. Une Poufsouffle qu'elle avait haie de toutes ses forces quand elle avait appris qu'elle s'était appropriée _son _Lysander. Et qu'elle l'appelait « Bébé ». Oh combien elle avait eu envie de lancer tous les sorts les plus meurtriers sur cette fille. Oh oui combien elle avait rêver lui étrangler son cou gracile.

-Et que dois-je faire pour ne plus te tenter ? Ironisa Dominique.

-Partir, répondit sans hésitation Lysander, s'attardant un peu sur la silhouette de Dominique, naturelle dans son pyjama, tout sauf sexy.

Mais Dominique savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup plus quand elle était naturelle, quand il n'y avait plus aucun faux-semblants, quand il n'y avait plus d'apparences à donner, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux sans qu'elle n'ait quelque chose à prouver à quelqu'un d'autre, ... quand elle était elle-même.

Qu'elle parte, c'était donc ce qu'il voulait. Eh bien soit.

Sans répliquer, sans répondre, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, Dominique se leva, épousseta légèrement son bas de pyjama et repartit vers la maison sans remettre une protection au préalable autour de Lysander.

Ce n'était pas parce que Monsieur Scamander ne pouvait pas retenir sa libido en sa présence qu'elle ne devait pas s'acquitter de son boulot. Et même si ça aurait été plus digne d'elle de rester près de lui, ce soir-là, elle n'était pas en état de faire sa garce. Ses nuits d'insomnie commençaient à lui peser, et il lui tardait d'attraper le fou des dragons et de rentrer à New York.

De préférence avant la fin de l'hiver.

* * *

OH MERLIN ! Désolé pour le retard. :o Vraiment désolé, désolé. En plus, à chaque fois que je recevais une review ou un ajout de favoris, je me disais que je devais sérieusement m'y remettre. Mais je n'avais pas le temps, l'inspiration surtout, et puis mes autres projets m'avaient beaucoup pris. :/ Encore désolé. Mais voilà la suite :) Un peu courte certes par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais ça reste dans le style OS léger que j'ai imposé à ce recueil sur Dominique Isabel Weasley.

Voilà, je vous poste ça avant d'aller voir HP7 et en plus, j'ai mes semi-partiels lundi et mardi, et disons que les révisions n'avancent pas. x) C'pas bieeeeen. Faut que je m'y mette, rah.

Encore désolé du retard. :o J'attends vos avis là-dessus. :) J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Gros bisous. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon plan machiavélique**

Ce n'était pas parce que monsieur Lysander Scamander avait soudain la bougeotte parce qu'un de ses collègues venait de lui transmettre une information de la plus haute importance sur le lieu où un soi-disant dragon rarissime et dont le dernier aurait été répertorié en 1429, aurait été aperçu, qu'elle se devait de le laisser partir elle-ne-savait-où et ne plus assurer sa protection avec son si charmant collègue, et l'homme-granit.

-SCAMANDER, TU POSES TES FESSES ICI ET TU DEFAIS TES VALISES ! Hurla Dominique, à bout de nerfs.

Rolf Scamander sursauta à la puissance de la voix de la belle rousse, et quant à Lysander, il fronça ses sourcils d'un air méprisant. Alejandro était adossé au mur de la maison, observant calmement le spectacle qui se passait devant la maison des Scamander, et Sam attendait le bon moment pour intervenir, sûrement.

-Weasley, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. C'est une découverte d'une importance capitale et je me dois d'être là, répliqua Lysander.

La chemise ouverte du blond laissait apercevoir son tatouage-dragon qui ouvrait la gueule et battait furieusement de sa queue fourchue. Mais Dominique avait besoin de beaucoup plus pour battre en retraite. Il était hors de question qu'il parte comme ça, sans qu'ils aient pris les mesures nécessaires, et ils venaient de réussir à sécuriser correctement le terrain après trois jours de dur labeur. Alors c'était non ! Lysander Finn Scamander allait laisser ses jolies petites fesses au Brésil, dans cette maison.

-J'en ai rien à foutre Lysander ! Je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié qu'un dangereux dingue des dragons te chasse, alors si t'as envie de crever, ça me va. Mais t'es sous ma responsabilité, et je refuse catégoriquement que tu crèves le temps que ça durera. Dès que le contrat sera fini, tu pourras aller te suicider tranquillement ! MAIS LA NON !

Un air choqué apparut sur le visage du père de Lysander et ce dernier eut un demi-sourire hautain pour son ancien amour.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, moi, insinue Lysander en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à son père, qui avait pâli mais qui se rengorgea très vite.

-Lysander, Miss Weasley a raison, intervint Rolf. Je sais bien que moi-même, à ta place, j'aurais filé sans rien demander à personne. Mais tu es mon fils, et ta vie est en danger... Comprends-nous.

-Papa, c'est toi qui devrait me comprendre mieux que personne, souffla Lysander en empoignant son sac-à-dos qu'il avait posé à ses pieds.

Rolf baissa la tête, penaud. Il ne pouvait rien dire à son fils car ils avaient le même caractère. Obstiné, fonceur, têtu et intelligent. Un mélange explosif quand ils voulaient atteindre quelque chose. Et Lysander avait un objectif bien précis qu'il voulait à tout prix atteindre. Rolf Scamander ne pouvait que comprendre son fils qui souhaitait partir : le goût de l'aventure avait toujours été omniprésent chez les mâles Scamander. D'ailleurs, son autre fils avait choisi un métier de baroudeur qui lui faisait parcourir le monde pour couvrir différentes rencontres de Quidditch.

-LYSANDER !

-Désolé Dominique, murmura le blond, ses yeux orageux fixés sur Dominique essayant de lui faire passer un message.

Et il se mit à courir à travers la forêt qui entourait la maison.

-Merde, putain, jurèrent Dominique, Sam et Alejandro en même temps avant de se lancer tous les trois à la poursuite de leur protégé.

Il cherchait bien évidemment à sortir de la zone de sécurité pour pouvoir transplaner sans contraintes. Et Dominique, têtue comme elle l'était, ne pouvait le permettre. Non seulement elle se ferait remonter très sévèrement les bretelles par son patron, et allait peut-être perdre son job, mais en plus par orgueil, elle ne pouvait laisser un simple Magizoologiste lui filer entre les doigts alors qu'elle, elle avait subi un entraînement spécial pendant cinq ans.

-Lysander, t'es vraiment qu'un petit con ! Reviens !

Il ne répondit pas, allait bientôt atteindre la ligne de sécurité et Dominique accéléra son allure. Et d'un coup, à la limite de la protection, Lysander osa se retourner, sourit à Dominique et s'apprêta à transplaner.

-Non ! Fit férocement Dominique, en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Lysander ouvrit grand ses yeux si bleus n'osant croire que la rousse allait lui lancer un sort pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse, et Dominique arriva à attraper de justesse son poignet avant qu'il ne transplane.

Quant à Sam et Alejandro, ils arrivèrent trop tard. Lysander avait transplané Merlin seul savait où, Dominique avec lui.

**:.:**

Si Lysander pensait échapper à la colère destructrice de la Weasley, il se trompait lourdement.

Ils venaient à peine de réapparaître dans un autre endroit qu'elle le rouait déjà de coups. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise de la rousse et la maintint fermement par ses poignets. La seule raison pour laquelle elle se laissait faire était bien parce que c'était Lysander qui la tenait. Dominique n'était qu'une faible femme face aux sentiments que lui inspiraient son ex, et elle s'en rendait amèrement compte. Et puis, il fallait également qu'elle repère l'endroit où Lysander l'avait emmené.

Une ruelle sombre, d'où on entendait des animations bruyantes et intempestives, les accueillait en son sein.

-Où est ce qu'on est là Scamander ? Demanda Dominique d'une voix sèche. ET POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS TRANSPLANER ?!

-Cette rue est protégée. Tu peux y arriver mais pas en partir. Et c'en est de même pour toute la ville, répondit Lysander en souriant allègrement.

Il avait tout préparé depuis le départ, et grâce à Merlin, avait paré à l'éventualité qu'un de ses gardes du corps -grimace à cette pensée- puisse le suivre.

-Espèce de salaud, tu avais tout prévu, commenta Dominique d'une voix blanche en lui assénant un dernier coup de poing dans l'épaule, pour la forme.

-Oui, mais j'aurais préféré transplaner seul ceci dit, je sais que tu vas me compliquer la tâche, mais... compte sur moi pour t'échapper au premier moment venu.

La rousse eut un sourire inquiétant, qui ne déstabilisa pas pour autant Lysander déjà prévenu que la Weasley était une affreuse petite harpie quand elle le voulait... en fait, non, tout le temps. Et il savait qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas changé, toujours aussi ambitieuse, toujours aussi autoritaire, toujours la même... enfin, pas tout à fait. Il avait senti une petite différence quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à l'orée de la forêt une nuit, il avait senti qu'elle s'était légèrement adoucie d'une certaine manière, mais elle avait gardé toujours le même parfum enivrant qui l'avait toujours ensorcelé.

Lysander secoua le tête, ahuri de faire preuve de tant de sentimentalisme pour la belle rousse. Après tout, il n'avait été qu'un instrument quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et là encore il n'était qu'un dossier, qu'un numéro, qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres qu'elle avait dû aussi protéger.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente unique, ou autre chose dans ce goût-là, pour Dominique.

Et en un instant, pendant qu'il réfléchissait sur la question, Dominique sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche de jean en un mouvement ample, et Lysander eut un moment d'absence, avant de réaliser.

-Tu as osé ?!

-Oser faire quoi ? Répliqua Dominique, en battant des cils, jouant parfaitement l'ingénue.

-Tu... m'as soumis à un sortilège Dominique ! Lequel est-ce ?! J'exige de le savoir, s'indigna Lysander, furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

Il lui demandait, mais au fond il savait, c'était forcément en rapport avec leur proximité.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner de plus de deux mètres de moi sans ressentir d'atroces souffrances, expliqua Dominique avec un sourire satisfait, en rejetant une de ses longues mèches rousses en arrière.

Et deux minutes plus tard, en nage, Lysander se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas foutu son orgueil de côté et avait absolument voulu vérifier la véracité des propos de Dominique. Des douleurs violentes l'avaient d'abord pris au ventre, pour monter de plus en plus haut.

-Ce sortilège.. c'est, ... c'est de la pure cruauté Dominique. De la pure... cruauté.

-C'est un sortilège efficace connu seulement des personnes qui doivent l'exercer dans leurs fonctions, dont moi. Et d'habitude, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'utilise que sur des prisonniers récalcitrants. Tu es un cas un peu à part, c'est la première fois que je me sens obligée de l'utiliser contre un client.

-Dis plutôt que tu rêvais d'en faire usage sur moi.

Dominique éclata de rire, illuminant en un instant ses traits, et Lysander perdit l'usage de sa voix pendant ce court instant. Il retrouvait la jeune fille qu'il avait cru amoureuse des années plus tôt, et une étrange émotion lui étreignit la poitrine... Il était tout simplement ému de voir que Dominique Weasley pouvait parfois être beaucoup plus humaine qu'on l'aurait parié en la connaissant.

-Allez Scamander, bouge tes jolies petites fesses, je vais nous trouver un endroit où passer la nuit et contacter tranquillement les agents Lopez et Freckson.

Le Magizoologiste lui emboîta rapidement le pas, ne souhaitant pas réitérer l'expérience de s'éloigner de son corps. Et en entendant le nom de l'agent américain qui accompagnait Dominique, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de formuler une question à voix haute.

-Tu es sortie avec ce Sam Freckson ?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Dominique tandis qu'ils débouchaient sur une rue animée et bruyante, visiblement brésilienne également, à moins que ce ne soit une ville chilienne. Alors comme ça, il était un peu jaloux. Intéressant...

-Qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire que je sois sortie ou non avec lui ?

-Tout ou rien, ça dépendra de la réponse et de mon humeur du moment.

Une pancarte "Hotel" attira l'attention de Dominique, et se concentrant uniquement sur sa mission, elle traversa la rue d'un pas décidé, faillit se faire écraser à deux reprises par des motos pétardantes, où une mère et deux de ses gosses braillards étaient installés par exemple -dangereux-, suivie de près par Lysander qui passa comme une fleur, et entra dans le bâtiment à l'air défraîchi.

-Dans quelle ville tu nous as déposé Scamander ?

-Lages, et vu l'air de béatitude dans lequel tu étais plongée quand tu étais au bord de ma piscine, tu devrais adorer cette ville. C'est un petit paradis sur terre. Plage, soleil, beaux mecs, belles femmes.

Le tout avec un petit sourire narquois, s'il vous plaît.

-On ne va pas rester plus de douze heures ici, Lysander, donc n'essaie pas de m'amadouer. Tu as un malade mental, psychopathe, à tes trousses, je te le rappelle.

Le regard du jeune Magizoologiste s'assombrit, et il grogna. A cause de cette stupide histoire, il n'avait même pas pu étudier convenablement sa découverte, enfermée dans un coffre à Gringotts. Oui, il aurait dû être en train de plancher sur sa découverte, s'extasier toutes les minutes de son bébé. Et pour couronner le tout, un de ses collègues venait de faire lui aussi une découverte impressionnante. Sacré Valerian, il l'étonnera décidément toujours.

Mais non, non, il devait se retrouver en plein Brésil avec une femme qui avait été son premier amour, et son dernier à ce jour, réalisa le blond.

Amour qui se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil d'un pas décidé avant de commencer à dialoguer en espagnol avec le réceptionniste, visiblement charmé.

Lysander soupira. Cette femme avait vraiment l'air angélique et aimable, mais sous des abords avenants se cachait une vraie peste, et il se félicitait de le savoir. Il avait été trop naïf à Poudlard de croire qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer avec la même sincérité que lui, et par la suite, il n'avait plus été aussi gentil avec la gente féminine, s'attendant toujours à tomber sur une seconde Dominique Weasley.

Quant à Dominique, elle était indéniablement troublée et très agacée. Elle avait failli à sa mission, c'est à dire garder au chaud ce gus chez lui, en sécurité, et pour couronner le tout, elle se sentait incapable de résister à son charme. S'il le savait... nul doute qu'il l'utiliserait à bon escient contre elle. Donc, il fallait absolument qu'elle garde ses distances, et qu'elle fasse le plus vite possible un retour à son quartier général. Non, le plus vite possible, un retour à New York, sans Lysander dans les parages, sans mission foireuse, sans personne pour l'embêter, pouvoir se fondre dans la masse de New-Yorkais et touristes.

Oh oui, ça serait le pur pied. Pouvoir se calfeutrer dans sa couette et vivre son cafard pleinement. Finalement, elle renonçait à reconquérir ce monsieur-là, il était trop dangereux pour son équilibre, trop imprévisible maintenant. Il avait changé, mais en mieux, et c'était un constat qui la désespérait.

Le jeune homme discret et adorable de Poudlard avait laissé place à un homme affirmé, usant de son intelligence avec la plus grande dextérité.

Sale Scamander.

Et avec un soupir désabusé, Dominique accepta l'offre de l'hôtelier. Plus de place dans l'hôtel, si ce n'était une chambre double, qu'elle allait devoir partager avec Lysander. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient juste prendre une douche à tour de rôle, et elle le traînerait en-dehors de la ville. Mais ces espoirs furent réduits à néant quand elle interrogea le réceptionniste à ce sujet. Il fallait absolument louer une voiture ou vélo, ou autre moyen de locomotion pour pouvoir se rendre en-dehors de la ville, la route étant très longue et trop fatigante pour le faire à pied si on voulait vraiment sortir des limites de la ville.

Et putain de bordel de merde.

Et évidemment, aujourd'hui étant jour de fête, les taxis et autres n'assuraient pas leurs services, et à coup sûr, les agences de location devaient être fermées.

Le monde était contre elle, ce n'était pas possible.

-Oh allez Dominique, sors de là. Je suis sûr que tu passeras totalement inaperçue dans la foule, se moqua gentiment Lysander.

Le jumeau de Lorcan était allongé sur le lit double, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette, en attendant la rouquine qui l'avait trahi à Poudlard. Grâce à son inventivité et un sourire charmeur, il avait réussi le miracle de convaincre Dominique Weasley de se rendre à la soirée de la ville. Ou alors la simple pensée de rester toute une soirée dans la même chambre que Lysander l'avait achevée et elle avait lâché une réponse positive.

-Je te déteste Scamander ! Comment as-tu pu choisir ces vêtements ? Comment ai-je bien pu te faire confiance ?!

Sourire ravi aux lèvres, Lysander était impatient de voir le résultat sur Dominique. Pendant qu'elle le suivait dans les boutiques, deux heures plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas doutée que laisser à Lysander le choix de sa tenue était une grave erreur. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû se méfier, mais elle était tellement occupée à rechercher la moindre petite possibilité de sortir de ce guêpier et de cette ville qu'elle lui avait délégué cette tâche. Et Lysander en avait honteusement profité.

-Et je t'interdis de te moquer, s'éleva dangereusement la voix de Dominique près de lui.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte et approcher du lit, beau travail de professionnelle. Et il eut le souffle coupé.

Si il n'avait pas déjà eu de sérieux penchants pour la plus jeune des filles de William et Fleur Weasley, sa simple vue aurait fait l'affaire.

Ses cheveux d'un roux auburn avait été lâchés en ondulations vaporeuses sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts étaient soulignés par une ombre beige brillante et bordés de noir, sa bouche pulpeuse nue, tentante. Et les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisi lui allaient comme un gant : un débardeur jaune soleil outrageusement moulant qui lui arrivait quelques centimètres au-dessus du nombril, et une ample jupe longue d'un vert sombre recouvraient ses jambes qu'il savait magnifiques.

Lysander la trouvait tout simplement époustouflante, et un sentiment de pur orgueil masculin le traversa quand il réalisa qu'il allait s'afficher avec une telle créature.

-Ferme la bouche Scamander, et allons-y, claqua la voix de la rousse, sèche.

Pour toute réponse, Lysander eut un large sourire moqueur. Dominique Isabelle avait beau être magnifique, elle avait un caractère de dragon.

Dominique avait tout prévu pour sortir de cette inextricable situation -elle avait réussi à contacter son agence par une cheminée pendant que Lysander avait été dans une petite boutique à quelques mètres d'elle, et avait tout mis en place pour une opération de récupération- sauf peut-être ses tremblements intempestifs quand son corps rentrait en contact avec celui de Lysander. Et elle le maudit pour le plaisir avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

La fête battait son plein, la musique était omniprésente, latine, envoûtante, sensuelle. Lui faisant un peu perdre pied, lui évoquant des images d'eux dansant sur cette musique qui appelait à l'érotisme sans aucun doute possible.

Les touristes avaient des sourires béats et riaient à n'en plus pouvoir. Les locaux se donnaient en spectacle et profitaient de leur soirée. Les enfants piaillaient, couraient partout, et lui faisaient penser à des petits lutins farceurs. Et Lysander, près d'elle, en tunique beige et pantalon blanc, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, semblait dans son élément. Merlin que cette homme pouvait s'adapter facilement à n'importe quel environnement, tandis qu'elle était toujours un peu guindée si elle n'avait pas été correctement préparée.

Mais elle était une des meilleures de son agence et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en douter. Elle avait toujours su dominer ses émotions, ses sentiments, et tout le reste. Superflu. Et quand Lysander lui adressa un sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement : le pauvre ne se doutait de rien et se voyait déjà gagnant sur tous les plans.

Fallait pas trop qu'il parie là-dessus, conclut-elle intérieurement.

-Tu m'accordes cette danse, Dominique ?

La rousse lui jeta un regard peu amène, rempli de contradictions. Si tout marchait comme elle l'avait prévu, dans moins de trois heures, ils seraient hors du périmètre d'anti-transplanage, et l'homme-granit et Sam seraient présents pour les récupérer.

Ensuite, elle enverrait un message suppliant à son patron pour la décharger de cette mission.

Pas qu'elle était incapable de la mener à bien... mais surtout parce que Dominique risquait son intégrité personnelle, son orgueil, et une nouvelle fois son coeur. Et ça, elle le refusait catégoriquement. Le timing n'était pas bon, et même si elle avait voulu récupérer Lysander, ce n'était pas dans ce genre de situation.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle après une minute d'hésitation.

Fallait bien combler l'attente.

Dominique avait une conscience aiguë du corps de Lysander collé contre le sien. Et ça suffisait à lui tourner la tête.

Ils ondulaient ensemble, coupés du monde hormis le rythme de la musique, et le souffle chaud de Lysander atterrissait sur sa nuque découverte, la faisant frissonner involontairement.

Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué.

-Domi, souffla Lysander en prenant son visage en coupe, ses mains quittant temporairement ses hanches.

La rousse lui offrit un faible sourire, troublée. Il allait l'embrasser, elle le sentait, et il allait la conquérir une fois de plus, et cette fois, consciemment... Il allait la faire souffrir, mais Merlin, son contact valait toutes les souffrances du monde.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse l'embrasser, Dominique sentit un objet pointu contre son dos. Le déclic. La mission, d'abord. La fille de William et Fleur Weasley ferma les yeux, s'empara de l'objet en question et ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui le lui avait procuré - l'anonymat dans leur agence parfois était préférable.

-Je suis désolée Lysander...

Et la dernière vision qu'eut Dominique avant de plonger dans un tourbillon de couleurs fut les orbes d'un bleu profond de Lysander écarquillées de surprise. Trahi.

* * *

Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Deux ans que je n'ai pas posté la suite, ou un peu moins peut-être, pas sûr, j'ai pas vérifié.

Je suis désolée (euphémisme), et la suite ne viendra pas avant un bon petit moment (du genre, BON petit moment... un an?). Manque de temps, études obligent.

Mais merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur, merci aux dernières reviews qui m'ont ramené sur Dominique, merci pour tout, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs en route.

Je vous embrasse. Et encore sincèrement désolée.


End file.
